The invention relates to an interpolation filter for a picture signal sampled in accordance with a sampling pattern which is shifted from line to line, and to a receiver provided with such a filter.
An interpolation filter of this type is known from European Patent Application EP-A No. 0,146,713. In a receiving section of the MUSE system described in that application in the case of moving pictures each received sampled field is completed by means of spatial interpolation, using a first interpolation filter which is similar to a first anti-alias filter in a transmitting section of the system. In the case of still pictures four received fields are combined to a combined field which is subsequently completed by means of spatial interpolation, using a second interpolation filter which is similar to a second anti-alias filter in the transmitting section of the system.
Such interpolation filters, which are similar to anti-alias filters, are generally rather complex. The object of the invention is to provide a simple interpolation filter.